A conventional portable blower is disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below. This portable blower has a portable casing in the shape of a slim box, with an intake port open in the rear face and a discharge port formed in the front face. Inside the casing, an air passage is provided which connects between the intake port and the discharge port, and inside the air passage, a blower fan is arranged which is an axial fan. Moreover, on the side faces of the casing, a swingable stand is provided. When the stand is swung out into contact with the installation surface on a table top, it supports the casing to let it stand on the table top.
With the casing standing on the installation surface on a table top by being supported by the stand, when the blower fan is operated, outside air is introduced through the intake port into the air passage. Here, the rear face of the casing is arranged to face the installation surface with an inclination, and a stream of air is sent out obliquely upward through the discharge port in the front face, toward the user's head etc. This allows the user to readily enjoy the cool outdoors and indoors.